


Au delà de la maladie

by MonaLisa94



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaLisa94/pseuds/MonaLisa94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le verdict est tombé. Comment vont-ils s'en sortir ? Comment Derek et Jackson vont vivre cette situation ?" Parce que combattre l'homophobie, c'est combattre l'ignorance. Parce que la maladie n'est pas forcément une fin en soit. On pourrait penser à une death fic mais ce n'en est pas une. Fiction dédiée aux victimes d'homophobie, aux malades et leur entourage, aux exclus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mauvaise nouvelle

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction qui est actuellement en réécriture car j'ai voulu la rendre plus légère (à la demande de certains) et je n'aime pas. Donc, vous aurez que la version finie.  
> Bonne lecture.

\- Jackson. Ne pleure pas.

\- Comment est-ce possible, tu es un loup-garou !

\- La nature a ses raisons.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Je t'interdis de dire ça !

_Derek enlaça tendrement son compagnon puis l'embrassa passionnément._

\- Voyageons.

\- Quoi ? La meute ne sera pas d'accord.

\- La meute se contrefiche de nous. Pourquoi espères-tu toujours avoir une quelconque importance pour eux ? Je n'ai que toi Jackson. Partons. Je ne veux pas mourir à Beacon Hill.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir. On devrait aller en France, ils sont bons en médecine ou au Japon ? En Inde ?

\- Jackson, c'est fini. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste mais c'est fini.

_L'ancien kamina pleura de nouveau, cette fois-ci même Derek ne put le consoler._

Voilà 10 ans que Jackson et Derek filaient le parfait amour. Depuis 10 ans, la meute n'acceptait pas ce couple. Lydia et Malia ne cessaient de leur envoyer des propos homophobes. Scott submergeait par les soucis ne faisait pas attention. Stiles n'aimait ni Jackson, ni Derek. Kira était indifférente. Prisonniers et victimes de leur propres souffrances, ils s'isolèrent, vivant dans leur monde.

Cependant, cette quiétude vola en éclat le jour où Derek tomba malade. Au départ, il était fiévreux, il avait mal à la gorge et avait des douleurs musculaires. Surpris, ils pensèrent naïvement qu'il avait eu la grippe. Ils recherchèrent comment un loup-garou pouvait tomber malade. Cependant, plus le temps passait , plus Derek devint faible, son loup s'affaiblissait.

Ils avaient décidé de voir un médecin. Apprenant qu'ils étaient en couple, le médecin voulut faire un test que Jackson refusait de faire.

**Chez le médecin**

\- Il est hors de question, je dis bien hors de question qu'on fasse ce test !

\- Monsieur Whittemore, nous devons enlever cette possibilité.

\- C'est parce qu'on est gay que vous nous demandez ceci ?

\- Jackson, calme-toi.

\- Non, je ne me calme pas ! J'en ai marre d'être jugé parce que j'aime un homme. Ma famille m'a tourné le dos, mes amis aussi et là tu es malade et on nous demande de faire ce test ? Non..S'en est trop pour moi.

_Jackson se leva excédé._

\- Veuillez l'excuser. Nous ferons le test.

\- Bien. Je prendrai contact avec vous après réception des résultats en attendant, je vais vous donner des médicaments pour soigner ces symptômes.

\- Merci.

_Derek rejoignit Jackson qui l'attendait dans la voiture._

\- Il est hors de question qu'on fasse le test.

\- Jacks...

\- Non. Hors de question et je ne changerai pas d'avis.

\- Je vais le faire.

\- Quoi ?! Der, tu ne peux pas le faire.

\- Il faut qu'on soit fixé.

\- Tu as vu comment on nous traite ? C'est scandaleux.

\- Je le sais. Mais, que veux-tu faire ? Manifester ?

Alors que le silence s'installait, les nerfs de Jackson lâchèrent.

\- J'ai peur Der.

\- Je le sais.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Tu ne me perdra pas. Allez on rentre chez nous.

Le lendemain, le cadet des Hale partit faire une prise de sang, l'ancien co-capitaine refusa de la faire.

Une semaine passa, Derek se sentait bien mieux, du moins, il ne montrait pas sa douleur. Jackson reprenait des couleurs et était de nouveau joyeux. C'était tout ce qui lui importait, le bonheur de son compagnon. Jackson prévoyait d'acheter une maison, d'adopter des enfants..De vivre paisiblement, d'être heureux. Cependant, un coup de fil, les ramena à la dure réalité. Ils avaient rendez-vous l'après-midi afin de revoir de nouveau le médecin.

\- Derek va mieux, je pense qu'il a prit un coup de froid bien qu'il ne soit jamais malade... Mais bon.

\- Chéri, laisse le médecin parler.

\- Oui, excusez-moi.

\- Je viens de recevoir vos résultats Monsieur Hale. Vous êtes séropositif.

\- Pardon ? Comment ça séropositif ? _Demanda Derek, choqué par l'annonce._

\- Il n'est que séropositif hein ?

\- Je crains de vous décevoir. Il est certes séropositif mais il a le SIDA.

\- Non...Non...Non..Derek n'a pas le SIDA. Je ne vous crois pas !

\- Calme-toi.

\- Me calmer ?! Tu veux que je saute de joie peut-être ?!

\- Aujourd'hui, il y a des traitements qui se prennent à vie, mais je ne vous garantit pas de vivre correctement et longtemps.

\- Ok on s'en va.

\- Jacks, reste. S'il te plaît.

_Jackson se rassit malgré lui._

\- Je vous donne l'adresse d'un psychologue et d'un groupe de parole. Cela devrait servir. Monsieur Whittemore, vous devriez faire le test.

\- Je ne ferai jamais le test et Derek va bien. Il s'en sortira.

Dans un silence de plombs, ils retournèrent chez eux. L'ancien Kamina tentait de retenir ses larmes, Derek observait dans le vide. Leurs rêves venaient de s'envoler, leur avenir s'était subitement assombrit. C'était fini. Tout était finit.

\- On va voir les meilleurs docteurs spécialisés dans le traitement du SIDA. S'il faut voler pour pouvoir subvenir à tout ça, je le ferai. On va s'en sortir Der. Je te le promets.

\- Je ne veux pas du traitement.

\- Mon cœur, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu devrais te reposer.

\- Je ne veux pas du traitement. Je ne veux pas passer trente ans en étant malade, avec une épée de Damoclès sur ma tête et puis qui te dit que les traitements fonctionneront ? Imagine que cela échoue ?

\- Comment peux-tu être si égoïste ? Les traitements fonctionneront... Tu es un battant !

\- Regarde-moi Jacks. Regarde-moi ! J'ai maigri, je suis faible et mon loup se meurt. J'aurai été un humain, j'aurai pu rester optimiste mais je ne le suis pas. Si mon loup meurt, je meurs aussi. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y a pas de traitement pour les loup-garou victimes de SIDA.

\- On trouvera.

\- Jackson...S'il te plaît.

Ce dernier se mit à pleurer abondamment, l'idée de vivre sans Derek l'insupportait. S'il mourrait, qui resterait-il ? Personne. Mis de côté à cause de sa sexualité, il n'avait plus personne. Ses parents l'avaient rejeté et lui avait enlevé tout financement. Ils l'avaient même déshérité. Il dût quitter son emploi dans le commerce car son homosexualité lui avait valu un déchaînement de haine comme il n'en avait jamais vécu. La meute ne voulait plus de lui.

Seul Derek voulait de lui. Derek ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas mourir. Car s'il mourrait, il mourrait aussi.

\- Jackson. Ne pleure pas.

\- Comment est-ce possible, tu es un loup-garou !

\- La nature a ses raisons. J'étais censé être mort depuis longtemps.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Je t'interdis de dire ça !

Derek enlaça tendrement son compagnon puis l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Voyageons.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient, ni s'ils allaient survivre, mais une chose est sûre, ils allaient vivre la vie à 200%. De plus, Jackson espérait secrètement trouver un remède pour sauver son compagnon.


	2. Gassin (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Conduire ma camaro ?  
> \- Oui ?  
> \- Pourquoi ?  
> \- Parce que je suis un beau gosse aux lunettes de soleil de luxe ?  
> Derek rigola et s'approcha de Jackson. Il l'embrassa tendrement.  
> \- Même pas en rêve. Monte.

_Après un sommeil difficile pour le couple. Le réveil fut tout aussi difficile mais Jackson enlaça son amant et le réconforta. Ils profitaient tous les deux de leurs odeurs, du contact de leurs deux peaux, du rythme régulier de leurs cœurs. Jackson et Derek profitaient de ce petit moment de répit.  
_ _L'ancien kamina mit un terme à ce moment en se levant afin d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuné. Alors qu'il faisait des œufs au plat, des bras puissants se posèrent sur ses hanches et une bouche prit d'assaut son cou marqué par de nombreux suçons._

\- Que fais-tu ? J'allais ramener le petit-déjeuné au lit.

\- Je ne suis pas encore alité.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Derek.

\- Hé...Pardonne-moi mon cœur. _Dit Derek en retournant tendrement son petit-ami._ Je m'excuse...

\- Je vais rater mes œufs au plat.

\- D'accord, d'accord... Je te laisse, je vais me rallonger.

\- Ça c'est mon homme ! _Dit Jackson un sourire triste au visage. Il n'envisageait vraiment pas sa vie loin de Derek._

 

_Après un copieux petit-déjeuné, ils firent rapidement les valises, ou plutôt Jackson fit rapidement les valises, et quittèrent l'appartement. Ils restèrent plantés devant l'immeuble un bon bout de temps._

\- La prochaine fois qu'on reviendra ici, ce sera pour récupérer nos meubles et s'installer dans notre maison.

_Derek ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'allait plus jamais revenir ici. Jackson entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Derek. Il avait deviné les pensées de ce dernier. Il fit ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, il masqua ses sentiments. Dès maintenant, Jackson montrerait juste de quoi rassurer son petit-ami. Il le fallait, s'il voulait survivre, s'il voulait sauver celui qu'il aime._

\- On y va ? _Finit par demander Derek._

\- Allez ! _Jackson mit ses lunettes de soleil_. Je peux conduire ?

\- Conduire ma camaro ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis un beau gosse aux lunettes de soleil de luxe ?

_Derek rigola et s'approcha de Jackson. Il l'embrassa tendrement._

\- Même pas en rêve. Monte.

_Arrivés à Los Angeles, les deux tourtereaux se garèrent à l'aéroport. Alors que Jackson se mettait à partir avec les valises vers l'intérieur, Derek le stoppa et lui donna les clés de sa camaro._

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Je te les donnent. Tu en aura plus besoin que moi.

_Jackson ferma les yeux tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas s'énerver._

\- C'est ta voiture. Tu la récupéra à notre retour.

\- Jacks, on ne va pas de nouveau avoir cette discussion ?

_Le cadet des Hale déposa ses clés dans les mains du blond, récupéra les valises et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Jacskon, quant à lui, ne bougea pas, il tentait de rependre le contrôle de lui-même. Ces vacances s'annonçaient vraiment trop durs pour lui._

_C'est d'une humeur massacrante qu'il prit l'avion direction Paris._

 

_Dormir avait eu raison de son humeur. Ils arrivèrent à Paris et après avoir récupéré leur voiture, ils partirent directement vers le Sud. La famille de Derek avait une villa proche de Saint-Tropez._

\- On va où ?

\- A Gassin. C'est proche de Saint-Tropez. Ma famille possède une villa là-bas.

\- Wow. Comment se fait-il que je ne le sais que maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Tu me connais, je dis souvent que le strict minimum.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'aime mais oublier ce genre d'infos, c'est de la folie pure.

_Derek rigola. Un poids s'était enlevé depuis le départ de Beacon Hill. Ils étaient enfin libres et amoureux. Ils n'avaient plus à cacher leur amour. C'était la seule chose que souhaitait Derek. Vivre et aimer._

_Voyant son amoureux silencieux, Jackson entama la discussion voulant lui faire changer ses idées qui étaient sans doute moroses._

\- Il y a une piscine ? Un golf ?

\- Pas un golf mais une piscine oui. Il y a aussi une salle de sport.

\- Non tu es sérieux ?!

\- Oui oui.

\- Toi, tu sais que je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

_Ils arrivèrent pendant la nuit dans la villa. Jackson s'émerveilla devant tant de beauté. La famille Hale avait vraiment du goût. La villa imitait le style romain. C'est à dire que le sol était chauffé, le marbre constituait le principal matériel de construction. Il y avait des jardins, des bassins et il y avait même une pièce extérieure qui servait de sauna._

_Après avoir fait le tour complet de la propriété, Jackson se posa devant une fenêtre qui montrait l'étendu du paysage. Le village étant en hauteur, il pouvait apercevoir les îles d'Hyères et les Alpes._

\- Tu aimes ? _Demanda Derek tout en offrant un cocktail._

\- Si j'aime ?! C'est magnifique. J'aurai tellement aimé venir ici plus tôt.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi.

\- On a vraiment trop perdu de temps à Beacon Hill.

\- C'est clair. Ne t'habitues pas trop à ici. On ne va pas rester longtemps.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux découvrir d'autres endroits. Je veux profiter pour faire un petit tour du monde avec toi.

_Jackson se pinça les lèvres. Ces vacances avaient définitivement un arrière-goût d'adieu et il pouvait jouer le dur autant de fois qu'il le voulait, il ne pouvait cacher sa tristesse et son amertume._

\- Chéri. Ne sois pas triste. Je te promets qu'on sera heureux.

\- Je l'ai toujours été Der et je veux l'être pour toujours. Accepte le traitement s'il te plaît.

\- Jacks...

\- Tu es tellement égoïste. Tu n'as pas pensé au mal que tu pouvais me faire ?! Au vide que tu créerais ?! Je fais comment sans toi hein ? Dis-moi...

_L'ancien co-capitaine enleva d'un revers de main les larmes qui mouillaient son visage._

_Derek lui le regardait tristement. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas accéder à sa requête._

\- Le traitement va encore plus m'affaiblir que je ne le suis et tu le sais. C'est ce que tu veux ? Me voir dépérir et rester cloîtrer dans une chambre à compter les jours ?

\- Arrête.

\- Non Jacks. Non. Il n'y a pas de traitement pour les loups-garous. Mon loup meurt Jackson, il meurt. S'il te plaît. Ne me demande pas de faire quelque chose qui ne fonctionnera pas et qui te laissera d'amers souvenirs. Je veux que tu te souviennes de moi heureux, avide de découvertes. Je veux que tu imprimes chaque moment que nous passerons ensemble. Je ne veux pas voir ta douleur mais ton amour. S'il te plaît, j'ai accepté de mourir. J'ai accepté. Ça fait mal, c'est dur, ça me brise le cœur en mille morceaux de te laisser tout seul dans ce monde, mais j'ai accepté. Mon dernier souhait est de vivre sans me cacher. De vivre notre amour au grand jour, de dire merde aux homophobes. Je veux que ton rire soit mon dernier souvenir et tes caresses mes derniers soupirs.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas. Le Derek que je connais et que j'aime aurait tout fait pour se battre.

\- Le Derek en question n'est pas atteint du VIH SIDA.

_Jackson partit dans la chambre en larmes sans dire un mot de plus. La nuit fut longue et torturée. L'ancien kamina n'était pas prêt à baisser les armes. Qu'il le veuille ou non, Jackson allait trouver un remède à son homme. Il ferait tout pour atteindre son objectif. Absolument tout._


End file.
